Sword Art Online Alternative My Little Kohi
by Retro David
Summary: Taking place between Sonic Mania Ordinal Scale and Sonic Mania Alicization. Karen (LLENN) finds a new app feature on Facebook. Very soon, she realizes that the feature causes her to start shrinking, and not stopping. Miyu (Fukaziroh) becomes shocked to see what happens to her best friend. Will Karen be able to get big again before she shrinks and disappears?
1. The Mysterious App Feature

In the real world, Karen opens up her phone in her apartment and looks at her notifications.

Karen: What's this? A new feature for the Facebook app?

She starts investigating the new feature.

Karen: Shrinking feature? Makes the owner of the phone get smaller? Sounds kind of cute. I always love being small in GGO.

She taps the button and hits the shrink button which is the only one there. Then it says shrinking in progress.

Karen: Nothing seems to be happening. Worth a try. Hehe.

She gets a call from her friend, Miyu.

Karen: Hey Miyu.

Miyu: Hey Kohi. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping. Some new clothes are in store and I thought you'd be interested.

Karen: Sure. Should we meet at the usual place?

Miyu: Sure. See ya.

Karen: Great. See you there.

She hangs up.

Karen: Hmm. Why am I feeling ticklish? It's probably nothing. I should get going now.

Karen heads over to the mall to meet with Miyu. They both arrive at the spot.

Miyu: Hey Kohi! What's up?

Karen: Hey Miyu. So, where should we go today?

Miyu: Well, there is a new Smash Bros. T-shirt in store, and there's also Kirby Star Allies the game on sale, which is what I really want to get, and...

Karen: And what?

Miyu walks up to her best friend.

Karen: What's wrong?

Miyu: Hmm.

She puts her hand over her own head, and then over Karen's.

Miyu: Are we the same height?

Karen: Huh? We are. Maybe you grew a little.

Miyu: I dunno. Sounds weird though. Anyway, we should get going now.

Karen: Ok. I think we should check out the T-shirts first. After that, let's check out Kirby.

Miyu: Sure thing.

They head into the clothes store and check out the T-shirts. They each look at their own side.

Karen: Wow. This Kirby one looks great.

Miyu: And so does this Mario one.

Karen: Yeah.

Miyu: Umm, Kohi?

Karen: Hmm?

She looks on her back and sees someones chest, she looks up and see's Miyu who is now taller than her.

Karen: Miyu?! How did you just get taller?!

Karen's best friend looks around for a brief moment.

Miyu: Not sure if I'm the one getting taller.

Karen: Are you sure? Huh?

She gets a thought of that app feature.

Miyu: You ok, Karen?

Karen: I'll be right back.

Karen runs off.

Miyu: Wait! Where are you going?

Karen: To the bathroom.

Miyu: Uh, ok.

Karen arrives at the bathroom and nobody is there.

Karen: What's going on? Is Miyu getting bigger? If she is, then...

Suddenly, the soap she is using gets bigger in her hands. Then, so does the sink she is using.

Karen: Did everything just get bigger? Wait.

She looks at her phone and looks at the app saying shrinking in progress.

Karen: If both Miyu and everything else around me is getting bigger, then that must mean... I'm shrinking!


	2. Karen's Small Problem Gets Smaller

Karen is now half of her original size. She quickly runs out of the bathroom and finds Miyu right next to her.

Karen: Miyu! I'm...!

Miyu: Shhh! You're going to cause a scene running around at that size. And hey, at least your clothes are getting smaller with you.

Karen: We need to go someplace more quiet. Good thing there's not a lot of people here.

A couple of people look at them.

Karen: Oh.

Miyu: Nothing to see here folks! Just doing some shopping with my niece! Later!

They quickly head outside into an alley, undetected.

Karen: Good save. You didn't steal anything did you?

Miyu: No, because I was concerned about you being shrunk. How the heck are you getting smaller?

Karen: So I got this notification about some new feature in Facebook mobile that let's you change your size. I thought it was a joke so I pushed the shrink button and I can't stop it.

Miyu: That's not like Facebook to have something like that. I don't remember getting a notification like that. Let me see your phone.

Karen: Ok.

Karen opens up her big phone and shows it to Miyu.

Miyu: Shrinking in progress?

Karen starts shrinking again.

Karen: Ahh!

Miyu: Woah! Pretty soon you won't be able to tap the screen on your phone cause of how small you're getting. Something tells me you're gonna keep going until you disappear.

Karen: I have no idea what to do.

Miyu: I'm sure we'll find something out. Gotta do something for my 12 inch tall best friend.

Suddenly, a dumpster opens right next to them and Tails appears out of it.

Tails: Finally found it! Oh. Hey Karen. Hey Miyu.

Karen: Tails? What are you doing here?

Tails: Just had to pick up some lost goods.

He shows them his Sega Game Gear.

Tails: Wait. Why is Karen small?

Miyu: Wanna hear a funny story?

Tails: What?

Karen and Miyu tell him the story about the new Facebook feature.

Tails: So some new app feature on Facebook lets people shrink down really small?

Karen: It's not stopping.

Miyu: I think I'd love an anime doll of my best friend.

Karen: Absolutely not! I'm not going to be your doll!

Miyu: I'm just kidding! Jeez!

Tails: I think I know someone from the Facebook company that might have something to do with this.

Karen: Wait, you do?

Tails: He's actually some scientist who has gotten into many trouble over the past few years. His name is Dr. Nitrus Brio.

Miyu: I see. We better pay a visit to him.

Karen: Yeah. Oh!

Karen shrinks again. Now she is 6 inches tall.

Miyu: Pretty soon you're going to be the size of a bug. We gotta hurry.

Tails: Let's go!


	3. Facebook HQ

Tails and Miyu, who is carrying Karen, arrive at Facebook Headquarters to confront Dr. Brio.

Tails: Well, this is the place.

Karen: I hope he's here. I'm already 6 inches tall and... *Squeak!*

Karen shrinks again and is now 2 inches tall.

Miyu: Not anymore you're not.

Tails: That's not good. You're really tiny now.

Karen: *Squeak.*

Miyu: Better hurry inside.

Tails: Right. Let's go!

The trio heads inside the building and then, a bucket of water falls on Tails.

Tails: Wait, what the heck?!

Miyu: Oh?

Karen: Are you ok, Tails?

Tails: Is someone trying to prank us?

Suddenly, Nitrus Brio appears.

Dr. Nitrus Brio: Someone actually got trumped when getting in the building! Nyaghyagh!

Tails: I'm warning you guys, this person is nuts.

Miyu: I can tell.

Dr. Nitrus Brio: So Tails, what brings you here in Facebook?

Tails: So mad scientist, want to explain why our friend is shrinking with this one app feature?

Dr. Nitrus Brio: Hmm?

He points at Karen, who then shrinks again. She is now 1 centimeter tall.

Dr. Nitrus Brio: I have been working on this thing for Facebook that lets people become really small. It only works on the owner of the phone they're using. I have sent this to one random person. Guess it was her.

Karen: *Squeak!*

Miyu: You better fix this before she disappears! If not, then you're looking at a girl with two grenade launchers!

Dr. Nitrus Brio: What grenade launchers?

Miyu: Umm... Never mind.

Dr. Nitrus Brio: I'll do it if...

Tails whips Brio with his two tails.

Karen: No ifs! Do it right now!

Dr. Nitrus Brio: Ok!

Brio goes on his computer and types on it. Karen, Miyu, and Tails watch as he is working. Then, Karen shrinks again and is now 1 millimeter tall.

Miyu: Hurry up! She's as small as an ant now!

Dr. Nitrus Brio: I'm almost done. As soon as you turn on your phone and head into the screen where it says shrinking in progress, a button will appear that will say stop.

He finishes.

Dr. Nitrus Brio: It's finished. Now!

Karen opens up her phone and the stop button appears.

Karen: Yes!

Then, she starts shrinking one more time.

Karen: *Squeak!*

Just as it happens, she pushes the stop button and finally stops shrinking.

Karen: It stopped! Thank goodness!


	4. Back to Normal

Dr. Nitrus Brio: You can now use the app to change your size as much as you want.

Miyu: Does that mean she can get big again?

Dr. Nitrus Brio: Of course. She can also be as big as King Kong, or as small as an ant. Whatever size you like. Just hit either shrink or grow to begin the process. When you're at the size you like, hit stop.

Karen hits grow on the menu and she starts growing back to normal. Then, she hits stop as soon as she returns to her normal size.

Tails: You're back to normal!

Karen: Yeah. Thank goodness.

Dr. Nitrus Brio: You can even use it to go to the world of atoms.

Miyu: You know what? I like Kohi at her normal size. I missed her being tall.

Karen: Jeez. Thanks Miyu.

Tails: That sounded like sarcasm.

Miyu: She likes being small. She takes it as a compliment when people call her strawberry shortcake in GGO.

Tails: Oh. Weird?

Miyu: I know.

Dr. Robotnik appears, breaking through the walls.

Dr. Robotnik: Hello Brio! You have some technology that I need!

Dr. Nitrus Brio: What in the world?!

Tails: Dr. Robotnik?!

Karen: That's Eggman?!

Miyu: No way!

Dr. Robotnik: Ah, hello Tails. It's nice to see you again. Got some new friends?

Miyu: Nice to meet you Robotnik. Got any new evil plans?

Dr. Robotnik: Why yes! I'm just taking some of Brio's inventions and using some of it as part of my surprise plan, so you can all just sit this one out.

Dr. Nitrus Brio: Grr! Curse you Robotnik! First Cortex and now you!

Robotnik uses a metal arm from the ship and takes a blue box.

Dr. Nitrus Brio: No! You can't take that! It's too dangerous!

Dr. Robotnik: Too bad! Just did!

Karen: This is bad! What are we supposed to do?

Tails: I got this!

Tails uses his spin dash at Robotnik's eggmobile, making him drop the blue box.

Dr. Robotnik: Grrr! Stupid yellow fox!

Something hits Robotnik's head from behind.

Dr. Robotnik: Oww! What?!

Miyu: Never call Tails stupid! Buttnik!

Karen: He's our friend! You leave him alone!

Dr. Robotnik: Why you insignificant little...!

They throw some more things at Robotnik's head.

Dr. Robotnik: Oww! That's enough!

Robotnik uses the metal arm to try to punch Karen and Miyu. They were able to dodge quickly.

Tails: Karen! Miyu!

Karen: Woah!

Miyu: That was way too close!

Dr. Robotnik: I suggest you stay out of my way before I...

He gets interrupted when a blue blur speeds in and spin attacks him, making him fly out of the building, through the ceiling and up into the sky.

Dr. Robotnik: Oh for crying out loud!

Karen: Huh?


	5. Aftermath

Sonic: Hey Karen. Hey Miyu. You ladies doing ok?

Karen: Sonic?

Miyu: Sonic!

Miyu starts hugging Sonic.

Sonic: Hey! Quit it! I'm not a stuffed animal!

Miyu: Sorry. Thanks anyway.

Tails: Yeah. Thanks.

Sonic: Sure. So, what's the deal here?

Tails: This jerk just tried to shrink Karen out of existence.

Dr. Brio: Yes. That's me.

Sonic: You've always been an idiot, Brio.

Miyu: Can I punch him?

Karen: But wait. He actually stopped it.

Sonic: He did? What did he even do before?

Karen: I found this new feature on Facebook that let's people get smaller, and there was no way of stopping it. I was the only one that got it. I thought it was a big joke. Until I found out when I went shopping with Miyu earlier that it wasn't.

Sonic: Since when did you work for social media stuff?

Dr. Brio: Umm...

Tails: That's exactly what I want to know.

Karen: The best part about this now is that I get to change my size as much as I want.

Sonic: And I think I know what you're gonna be.

Miyu: Yeah. An ant.

Karen: Hehehe. Well, I'm not gonna be that small.

Sonic: I'm surprised she takes that kind of stuff as compliments and not insults.

Miyu: She does hate being gigantic. Also that thing only works on her. So if anyone else tries to use that, it's only gonna work on her.

Sonic: The app on her phone? Wow. By the way, Karen, a certain little girl with black hair asked me to invite you to play ALO.

Karen: You mean Kirito's child? Are you kidding? Last time I played ALO, I was huge!

Sonic: Ok? Why don't you make another avatar? Or maybe play GGO with her?

Tails: Uh. She doesn't like GGO. It's not a kids game after all.

Karen: Maybe I can visit Yui here, IRL. And we can play Smash Bros. with both her and her parents.

Sonic: Good idea. Let them know.

Miyu: Mind if I come too? I love Smash Bros.

Karen: Sure.

Sonic: Well, we better go and see where Robotnik landed. Later!

Sonic and Tails leave, and then Karen and Miyu visit Kirito and Asuna and they play Smash Bros. with Yui.

Asuna: You four certainly had an interesting adventure today.

Kirito: Pretty weird seeing that Facebook has done that.

Miyu: Yeah. It is.

Karen: Actually, it's real weird that a scientist like Brio was working with a social media company. I was real close to disappearing. Good thing I didn't.

Asuna: And now he fixed it so you can do it as much as you want. No wonder why you're almost as small as Yui. And she's really really small.

Karen: At least I'm not gigantic and harmful.

Asuna: Speaking of small. You both know how Yui was once an AI from SAO, right?

Miyu: Yeah. Why?

Kirito: In ALO, she was a navigation pixie.

Asuna: And her pixie form was really tiny and cute. Here it is.

Asuna shows them a picture.

Karen: Wow. It's adorable.

Miyu: So cute. Too bad she can't become that small anymore.

Kirito: She can actually. Asuna recently got this magic spell that makes either herself, or other players small like pixies.

Karen: That just makes her kitty cat avatar even more adorable.

Yui wins against Miyu.

Yui: Yay! I won!

Miyu: Not bad. You really love playing as Kirby and Pichu, huh?

Yui: Yeah! Pichu's my favorite Pokemon and Kirby is really cute just like Pichu. Now I get to fight LLENN!

Karen: Looks like it's my turn. Also Yui, please call me Karen. We're not in VR right now.

Yui: Ok.

The End.


End file.
